A Tour to Remember
by Sora788
Summary: Miley and the Jonas Brothers go on tour together. Will Miley get what she's hoping for? Will Nick want to accept her into his life again? Miley hopes for their tour 55 date tour to bond them together.
1. Day Before the Tour: Oct 17

My first Hannah/Miley x Jonas Brothers fanfic!! Never thought i would write one.

I hope you all like it. Please review, would mean a lot and its encourages to write more and better for you all :D thanks. This is basically about Miley and the Jonas brothers' current tour. I will add things that are true and whatnot to make the story a bit more realistic and all.

----------------------------------------xxxx--------------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------------------

A Tour to Remember 

Chapter 1

**October 17th, 2007**

Being a teen sensation is very rewarding. I love singing for the millions of fans that I have, to see the smiles that I put on their faces. I love that feeling, that unreplacable feeling. I may not be J-Lo or Beyonce, but I think that I have a pretty good style. Besides being Hannah Montana, I am also Miley Cyrus. I recently recorded my own album which I am very proud of.

As of right now, I'm riding in my huge pink tour bus over to St. Louis, Missouri to the ScotTrade Center for my – or the Hannah Montana – sold out tour that officially starts tomorrow. The tickets to this tour sold out within minutes! I could not believe that. But I am happy about my loyal fans. However, there were scalpers who cheated people off, selling my tickets for $2,000 - $3,000. Can you believe that? I felt so sorry for those who could not come. Maybe I will do another tour after this just for them.

Excitement is consuming my heart because I can't stop thinking about it. I will sing as myself and Hannah. And guess what? The Jonas Brothers are going to sing with me too.

Yes, you heard right, the Jonas Brothers. I love them, or the cute, sensitive one named Nick Jonas. We did an episode together for my show, Hannah Montana, and it was so much fun. That will always be in my memory, for it was unforgettable. I got to see Nick from a long time and it was nice.

Except, I sensed something wrong at that time, during the filming and all. He was nice to me and very polite, but something wasn't right. It's bugging me because I can't decipher what. From a long time now, the media has been chasing us down, trying to figure out what the deal with us was or is.

I remember back in 2006, June 12th 2006 to be exact, I met Nick for the first time. We were there supporting an AIDS foundation. We engaged in conversation and as we did, my heart could not stop beating. I think I fell in love with his innocent face, his hair, his personality. He isn't the outgoing, wild one, but that's what I liked about him.

He asked me out at that time and it was wonderful. At that time, Hannah Montana was barely known and the Jonas Brothers weren't that big of a success. No one cared if Nick and Miley were dating. It was smooth, laid back, and not too stressful.

However, when summer ended, so did our relationship. A part of my heart still longed for him, I cannot deny that. I don't know what's in his heart, but I am longing to find out. Well, now Hannah Montana is the most watched show on Disney Channel and the Jonas Brothers are making it big time. Rumors fly around fast as a jack rabbit scurrying from a bulldozer because all of a sudden, rumor has it that Nick and Miley are dating.

Is that rumor true? Are Nick and Miley dating? Unfortunately no. Do I want to? I guess…maybe. Does he? I don't know…I honestly don't know. Our lives aren't private anymore. Nick mentions to me about a lot of magazine journalists asking him about us dating. He says that it bugs him because he's not dating me. He tells everyone that we're just friends. I guess, that's how its meant to be for now.

Journalists for teen magazines ask me the same question, I simply tell them that I think that I can't say, or that he's "cute". Yeah, maybe that's not the best thing to say to the public, but I never said that we're dating. Could it be that he's trying to hint me to keep a low profile because I may be encouraging rumors? Hmm…I don't think so. Do you?

But, on this tour, maybe, just maybe the table will turn. Perhaps, Nick will like me again, if he ever did at all. Maybe. I can only hope. I just don't want to seem so desperate because that is not the case. Not too long ago I was checking my Myspace comments. So many people are asking me if Nick and I are together. Occasionally, I look at his band Myspace. Their comments from fans make me want me to cry sometimes. They say things like, "Nick you deserve someone better than Miley" or "I hate Miley for dating you!", sometimes even "Nick you're so hot, will you marry me?" People hate me just because I like Nick, or that we dated a little over a year ago.

I can only move forward for I will not look back. Will Nick be mine? Will he push me away? Is this tour going to be the thing that is going to make him notice me more?

Fifty-five day tour, here I come. His song, "Just Friends", echoed in my mind as I fell asleep in my small bed. I found it comforting to hear his voice at night...

-Miley-

----------------------------------------xxxx--------------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------------------

Did you like it? Did you? I hope so. Will Miley and Nick be together? Or will he push her away? I have in mind how its all going to turn out, but i dont know if i'm going to continue this if not too many people are interested in the story, makes me feel like im writing for nothing you know?!. Please review, thanks!!

Check out my Kingdom Hearts fanfic **Reality Ain't Pretty, Sora!** if you get a chance.


	2. Day 1: Oct 18

Yay, chapter 2!! Yes it is short, but that's how i made it. If you want them to be longer, I guess I will consider it. Enough with my rubbish, please review!! It means a lot to see that people enjoy what I am writing and it makes me want to write more!! Thank you:D

----------------------------------------xxxx--------------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------------------

A Tour to Remember

Chapter 2

**October 18, 2007 **

"Bud! Bud!" I felt a hand pull my covers away from me, allowing a cold chill to come over my body. "Wakey, wakey Smiley Miley!"

Dad.

"No…I'm too tired." My ipod was still running, playing "Still in Love With You" I tried to get under the covers again, but Mr. Billy Ray wouldn't let me!

"C'mon Miles! We're in Missouri, at the Scottrade Center. We have to start rehearsals soon!" Saying that, he left me in my slumber. Lazily, I got up and tossed my ipod aside. Heading to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and sprayed a little perfume. Usually, I don't wear perfume, but I decided that maybe today I would…

--------------------xxx--------------------

The stage before me was quite large. In the middle of it, we had placed a long aisle sort of thing, that's when Nick and I are going to walk down together at a certain part in the song that we will sing called "We Got The Party"

The staff helped assemble the skate ramps for one of the numbers that I was going to sing. I believe it was "We Got the Party" and maybe with "Start All Over" Nevertheless, I was kinda nervous because this is my first time performing with the Jonas Brothers and going on a fifty-five date tour.

I pondered on the stage feebly. The Jonas Brothers were late and they were supposed to open the show. What if they don't come at all? What am I talking about? Of course they will, it's only 6:30 p.m. and the show starts at 8:00.

"Hey Miley!" I heard a voice greet me from behind. Whirling around, I saw Kevin. He was walking up on the stage and approached me. Around him, he had his awesome guitar strapped on. I admire his guitar talent, that man can play real well!!

"Hi Kevin! Where's Nick?" Did that sound a bit rude? I didn't want to 'push' Kevin away, but I was hoping to see Nick right behind him. Guess what, he wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Where's Nick?" I gazed around the empty seats where the audience would sit tonight, hoping to maybe get a glimpse of him sitting there watching us. Who was I kidding?

"Nick? He's coming. Don't worry!" He let out his comical chuckle and walked past me to talk to my hilly-billy father, who was busying conversing with the technical director.

Letting out a sigh, I continued to pace back and forth until I heard another voice call me. It was Joe Jonas, the one that can make about everyone laugh. It's fun having him around, you know? He gave me a high five and told me how they were ready to start the tour with me, then went off to how knows where.

Then, I saw him. I saw Nick walking up to me slowly. I wore the biggest grin I could possibly give. I had a feeling that I was blushing because I felt a wave of heat come over me. My hands interlocked with each other and I had trouble keeping still.

He was coming, closer and closer by the minute. He waved to me as he ran his hand through his curly hair. There he was, standing right in front of me. He had a little smile, but it was good to see him again.

"Hey Nick!" I exclaimed real happily, then without thinking I threw myself into his arms. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, I think I was choking him – hehe. My cheeks lay next to his. But, he didn't hug me back and foolish me, I was still clinging onto him. "I missed you so much!"

Wait, hold up. What am I _doing_? I can't just hug him like that out of nowhere. Thinking of this, I let go of him as soon as I could. He backed up a little, ok he backed away from me by a lot, and his face was red. His eyes didn't look to pleased either, instead they looked rather irritated. Without saying anything to me, he brushed past me and hurriedly went to his brothers.

I slapped myself gently when he wasn't looking at me, why the heck did I so something so stupid like that? I messed up…badly.

"Miley, can you move over to the side please?" My dad motioned me to move a little so that the Jonas Brothers could start their practice performance. Hastily, I went over to the side of the stage and rested my eyes on them as our rehearsal began. It was only going to be in short segments of some songs, so that we get a feel of what we are to do.

The lights dimmed down and all the focus was on placed on them. Kevin started playing his guitar, so did Nick. Joe held onto his tambourine and tapped his foot as they began playing "Kids of the Future"

_  
__[All Three__  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future  
We're the kids of the future_

_[Joe__  
Standing on a dirty, old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Come on Lewis, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now_

_[Nick__  
Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you_

_[All Three__  
__[Chorus__  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!_

_[Joe__  
Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived_

_Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons_

_[Nick__  
Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you_

_We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[Joe__  
Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone_

_Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside the demon is rolling everywhere  
I know that it's right because_

_[Nick__  
We'll save the future together  
This family's forever_

_We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, Whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[All Three__  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future __[x2_

All this time, I was enjoying their song. It was fun and fast beat. I clapped real loud when they finished and I caught Nick tossing me a quick glance. I couldn't help but to smile a bit only because he looked at me. That smile of mine wiped off when I realized that he looked stern when he glanced at me. Gah.

Time flew by real quick, because I found myself as Hannah Montana singing my song "We Got the Party" with Kevin, Nick, and Joe. My backup dancers danced around and the skateboarders did tricks on the ramp behind us as we sang. I looked at the empty stage in front of me as I sang, it won't be too long when each seat will occupied and the crowd will we cheering for us.

Occasionally, I involuntarily glanced at the sides of the stage to see if Nick was standing there watching me. Was he? Nope. He just stared at his guitar yellow guitar or the empty audience. That made my heart sink in a little.

The part where we walked down the aisle together was coming, pretty soon it was just going to be us.

"That's a wrap!" the director called out, stopping the background music and turning up the lights. "Take five!"

Ugh, why now? Why is it that when something good was going to happen, that it ends up getting ruined by someone? Oh well, I guess I am going to wait till 8 o'clock for that moment to come.

Casually I confronted Nick when everyone else departed from the platforem. "I like your music!" Who doesn't like their music? Their style is so good, original.

He nodded quickly and thanked me for the compliment. "I have to go." Saying that, he hopped off the stage and left me. This is definitely **not **going well. I freaked him out with my hug.

Remember I told you that there was something wrong before between Nick and I? Well, this is what I was talking about. Now that I committed stupidity, I have worsened the situation a bit. Great, just great Miley. You want something and you ruined it for yourself.

-Miley-

* * *

Hope you liked it so far. I know the chapters are short so far, but that is my intention. I'm still pondering on whether to make them longer. Chapter 3 will be ready soon. Feel free to leave me any suggestions. Please review!! Thanks :D 

Also, the ramp and the aisle thing that I had mentioned in the story is actually used in their concert. Nick and Miley (or Hannah) walk down that aisle during "We Got the Party" Just a fact, lolz


	3. Day 2: Part I Oct 20

orry for the late update. This is basically the base for the next chapter, there will be a part two of this chapter. :D

----------------------------------------xxxx--------------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------------------

A Tour to Remember

**Chapter 3 **

_**October 20th - Moline, IL - I wireless Center**_

_Nick Jonas, Nick Jonas, Nick Jonas_: that's all who I am thinking about right now. Silly Miley, stop it! But it's just so hard! Is Nick really avoiding me? Nah, he couldn't.

I was behind stage lingering after the show ended. The Jonas Brothers were nowhere to be found, but I think that they were somewhere nearby because I was with them, unfortunately, I lost track of the trio.

"You alright Miles?" My father came out of nowhere. I just hate it when he does that. Popping out of places that you don't expect, or when you just want him to stay hidden!

"I'm fine Dad. Why? Do I look like as if I am troubled?" I tried to conceal my red face as I said that. I couldn't face him, I continued to look out at the new stage in front of me.

It was the end of the second day of the tour and I wasn't feeling too confident of myself. The other day ago, on the first day as I recall, walking down the ramp with Nick was exciting. But, I don't think that Nick looked so enthusiastic about it.

Why? It's because he didn't really smile. He put on one of those fake smiles that apparently fools everyone into thinking that he's really "smiling". I saw right through him. He did the same thing today in our performance. Was it because I was the one walking with him? Well, we are going to do it again tomorrow and the day after that and after that, so he better get used to it…

I just don't know. But I satisfied myself by thinking that he was tired and nervous. Oh, who am I kidding? Nick wouldn't have gotten nervous. I read that in a magazine about him once. He said that he doesn't get nervous or shy when he's performing.

After the concert, he didn't talk to me much, except for "Good Job, Miley" That's all he really said to me. I could tell that he was just trying to be polite. He didn't mean that, or at least I don't think he did. If he didn't want to say it, then perhaps he wouldn't have bothered. I think I'm straining myself now.

"You sure?" My Dad broke me out of my trance. He was still hovering beside me, trying figure out what the matter with me was. "I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry about it!" I wanted him to leave me alone for a few moments. I'm glad he did because he left after I said that.

Good.

Anyhow, I was still trying to look out at the stage to get a glimpse of Nick, if by any chance he was there. I refused to go to their dressing room and find out if he was there instead. It may look as if I am a 'stalker'. Notice how I phrase that. "Stalker". I ain't no stalker.

No one was there except the crew people who were analyzing the stage and whatever, cleaning up from our performance. I let out a tired sigh. Miley, what in the world are you doing?! Is it right to chase a guy like this?

I couldn't take this anymore. I am not going to just stand around and wait for something to just happen. That's it. Deciding to go to my tour bus, I headed out of the building. The pink Miley bus, that was parked not too far away, was for the staff, my bus was another black one. It was for me and my family. I always get amazed to see how many fans rush over to the Miley bus whenever they see it the huge picture of me on it with a blazing glittery dark pink color background. Too bad they didn't know that isn't my bus.

My "bed" was a lame bunk type thing. It wasn't really a bed, rather a self like object with a mattress and covers with a few sky-blue pillows. My younger sister's bunk was underneath mine, so it was hard to do things in the middle of the night with her complaining endlessly about trying to sleep. Like every time I want to listen to my ipod, she'd whine about how loud it is. I was going to lie down, but I chose not to. I didn't feel like it.

Instead, I sat at our petite dining table. I sat there and stared out the window. It wasn't a wide window, more like a porthole kind of thing. Our bus was really big, so I shouldn't fuss about small things like this. Although, I wonder a lot about how my life would have been like if I wasn't Hannah Montana or in the career that I am in right now…Looking out the window, in the distance I saw mobs of people walking around, shopping, eating, laughing, just having fun in the endless night. Maybe my life would have been like that.

It seemed like centuries until my daze was disturbed by someone. They came in so quietly that I didn't even hear them. It was Nick! I turned to him, trying to bury my astonishment to see him standing there in front of me in my tour bus. Hmm, I wonder when will he show me his tour bus. I looked at him as he stood there with his red tie over his white shirt dangling down his neck and his hair in every direction.

My mouth wouldn't open. It rejected to the idea of saying a simply hello. Instead, it was Nick who talked first, as he continued to stand there. "I wanted to talk to you."

Talk to me? No way, no way. Could he really want to take to me? About what? I hope its something good. I persisted in stare at him, I just couldn't believe that he wanted to talk to me. My whole body couldn't keep still. I did my best to stay still. But, why act jumpy now?

"Sure, h-have a seat." I gestured him to the other side of the table. Sliding down leisurely, he got settled and interlocked his hands together.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I crossed my legs over each other and I tried to keep a hold of myself. I did my best to look calm.

He flung out a copy of some magazine. On the cover were pictures of some celebrities and guess what, two of them were me and Nick. On the side the statement "Are Nick and Miley going out?" was printed in big yellow letters. My eyes darted from the magazine to his distressed eyes. This can't be good.

"I wanted to talk to you about this." He started, taking the magazine back and flipping through the pages. You know, sometimes I just wish that magazines can run out of business so that they can stop getting in the way of things. All they cause is drama, drama, and more drama. Darn. Too bad that won't happen.

I forced a chuckle to break the eerie silence. "Silly magazine, they don't know what they're talking about." No, of course we're not going out. But, why would the magazine say that? Pfft, why wouldn't they? They like to get stuff that people are interested in so that they can make a profit for themselves.

"I wanted to show you this because I want these kinds of things to stop getting published", he declared. "I'm not saying that whatever's written in them is true, but I think we should be careful in front of the cameras and wherever we are. We're just friends, that's it. I don't know why people make a big deal out of everything."

"Yeah, I agree" I replied half-heartedly. I didn't want him to distance myself from him. No way. That's not what I want. "We should be careful." If this is what he wants, I should go along with it. But, why in the world did he have that magazine with him? Does he read them?

He smiled a little, barely. "Thanks for understanding." Hoisting himself up, he got ready to say goodbye. So this is what he came to me for. To say not to come close to him or make any "moves" when cameras are around, and that _we're just friends_. Wait, he didn't say anything about what to do when cameras _aren't_around, right?

"I'll see you later.", he started to walk away, I wish he didn't. He could have stayed a bit longer. This whole day is a mess. Why? Because, he's been keeping away from me the entire time. He paused for a moment and said, "We are going to go to the _PinkBerry_ in an hour or so. You want to come along?"

My heart began to beat faster now. Nick just offered me to go along with him to some place. Oh my God. "Sure, I'd love to!" I think it's beginning to make some sense now, perhaps he came over to tell me to be careful so that when we go to outside, there can be less assumptions between this so called couple "Niley". I'm happy right now.

As soon as he left the bus, I rushed over to my trunk full of clothes. Each shirt that I picked out wasn't the one that pleased me. I had to dress up in something that's eye catching. Minutes later, I picked out a baby blue top with a few frills here and there. It was perfect, it even had blue gems embroiled on it. Yes, this is it. I picked out a pair of jeans and comfortable white shoes to match the outfit. As for jewelry, I wore a silver heart shaped necklace and a few bangles. I tied my hair in a loose pony tail and applied a thin layer of clear lip gloss and eye liner.

I glimpsed at myself in the bathroom mirror. I think I looked nice. Taking a deep breath, I checked the clock. It was 10: 15 p.m. Only ten more minutes until it was time to go outside.

Ok Miley, here's your chance to prove to Nick that you're not a clingy person, or a screw-up... I hope that he's forgotten about the sudden hug that I gave him the other day and gives me a chance.

-Miley-

----------xxx----------

Did you like it?! Well, stay tuned for part two of this chapter when Nick and Miley (with Joe and Kevin) go to PinkBerry. btw, pinkberry is some place to hang out at or whatever. They actually did go there together. Well,please review. If I don't get more reviews, then obviosuly there is no interest level, so I will stop the story... Review please, if not, I will not write further because what is the point in working hard for something that no one will bother to read?!

-Sora788


	4. Day 2: Part II Oct 20

Hey!! Really sorry for the late update, but here's chapter 4. I think that this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, it would really help. Thanks. This is part two of the last chapter by the way.

----------------------------------------xxxx--------------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------------------

A Tour to Remember

_Chapter 4_

We're at this place called the PinkBerry. Nick and I were sitting next to each other while Kevin and Joe sat across from us. A few times here and there, I saw Nick stealing glances at me. I bet he likes my shirt. Yes, I knew this would be the right thing to wear tonight. But, he stopped looking when he noticed me watching his actions, he blushed then turned away.

Silly boy.

After dinner, we went over for an Italian desert called gelato at Rita's, supposedly Nick's, Kevin's, and Joe's favorite place. I haven't tried it before, but I'm telling you it's pretty good. We all got the strawberry flavor. The night sky shone brightly with radiant stars shining brilliantly above us as we walked down an isolated road. Awkward at a time like this. Usually, one would think that the streets would be crowded, filled with people. Oh well, it didn't matter. All that really did matter was that I was hanging out with my best friends.

Come to think of it, if we weren't doing what we were doing now, I don't think Nick and I wouldn't meet. Like, if he didn't chose to do a record deal, and if I didn't chose to cast and audition for Hannah Montana, then he would still be in New Jersey and I would still be in Tennessee. Our existence wouldn't have been known, unless he saw me singing with my dad when I was younger on TV...

A slight breeze brushed against my skin as sat down on a bench. It had been a tiring night. Our concert was crazy and it was nice to just take some time to do just nothing. An eerie silence developed between Nick and I. Joe and Kevin were talking about who knows what. What was going in his mind? What? I just can't keep guessing, it's too hard. And if I guess wrong, well, that would suck a lot.

I heard a shrill scream, I jumped in surprise. My sudden movement accidentally made me splatter my gelato on Nick's white shirt. It was a mess. His white shirt bore a bright red stain in the middle, his black tie was covered with a whitish cream. Pieces of red Jell-O like substance slithered down his shirt onto his pants. Oh crap.

"I'm so sorry, Nick!" I was going to do something about the mess, but before I could wipe off whatever I could, he grabbed my wrist and stood up. His face looked anxious. What for?

He broke into a run, still holding onto my wrist. His warm hand around my wrist felt comforting, but I still don't know why we were running. Joe and Kevin were out of sight. Behind me, I heard more screams, similar to the one that startled me so suddenly, out of nowhere.

I looked back to see what that was. One look told me everything. A lot of screaming fans came running behind us. Girls, teenage girls, screaming Nick's name, along with Joe's and Kevin's here and there. They were chasing us and we were running away from them.

Strange, I would think that Nick, Joe, and Kevin would be delighted to greet some fans. But then, thinking back, screaming fan girls were dangerous. Very, very dangerous. Sometimes, they might do something and hurt you, without want to hurt you. I have a name for these people. I call them: Dangerous Obsessed FanGirls (DOFG).

They were the different kind of fans, the ones that would kill to do anything. To touch you, to talk to you, and they're _freaking_. Scary even. They wouldn't mind to hurt people to get to what they want. Their screams are so loud, you'd feel as if your ears are bleeding. At times, I witnessed many girls _crying_ when they saw their favorite celebrity. Can you imagine the impact that one celebrity person can do to a person's life?

I turned forward, facing the deserted street ahead of us. Nick was a fast runner, I have to admit. I was having trouble keeping up actually. He led me to into a dark alley. At the end of the alley, there were two ways to go, left, and right. Without thinking about just where we were going, Nick made a right turn. We kept running, not even thinking about where to go or where we were heading. As long as we got away from the DOFG, that's all that's important at that moment. It was getting darker and darker as we got towards the end of the alley, Nick's grip increased. My wrist began to hurt, but I didn't think too much about it.

A weltering light bulb flickered above as we got deeper down the path of who knows where, then out of range only the moonlight illuminated our path. A creamy foggy mist engulfed us from waist down. It was like a thick mass of smoke. I coughed into my sleeve. My eyes waters slightly, but it cleared out when I blinked. The dark reddish bricks felt as if they were closing in on us. Thick green moss covered parts of the walls here and there.

Nick slowed down, stopping eventually. His hand was still gripped firmly around my waist. He was panting, so was I. We got away from the DOFG. Thank goodness. The silence in the alley was broken with our panting and gasps for air.

Nick let go of me and leaned against the old brick wall. He slid down to the floor, holding his forehead with one hand while the other was on the cold pavement. His legs spread out before him. By the redness on his face, I could tell he was quite exhausted. When our breathing returned to normal, that's when he talked.

"Sorry about running off like that with you." He started, looking at me while I sat across from him on the other side of the wall.

"No, it's fine." I answered back, "It wouldn't have been nice to get stuck in a crazy mob like that." I recalled the intimidating face expressions on those girls' faces. Come to think of it, there were a heck of a lot of girls, too many for me to count. That was scary...

He looked down at his shirt, remembering at that moment that there was still red strawberry gelato all over it, but this time, it got spread out even more because of all that running. He just stared at it.

I'm so stupid.

"I'm sorry!!" I apologized quickly then began to explain, "It's just that, when I heard that scream-"

"I understand." He looked up at me and smiled. "That's what the washing machine is for."

Phew, so he wasn't as mad at me at I thought he would be, although, that it a pretty nice shirt.

"So where are your brothers?" I began to look around at where we ended up. Another one of those dim, flickering lights shone above our heads. A cold draft came in, it was getting colder now, and I didn't even have a jacket, just my short sleeved shirt which couldn't keep me warm if it got any colder than what it was now.

"I don't know. I lost track of them actually. Here, I'll call them." He reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call them.

When Nick put his cell phone against his ear, he looked so business like. It almost made me laugh just thinking about it. Now wasn't the time for laughing though because Nick frowned at glared at the screen of his phone.

Uh oh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"I can't call them because there's no signal. I can't text them either."

Of course, how could you get signal in this weird, deserted place anyhow? Alright, time to think of something else.

"We could walk back to where we were running from." I suggested, trying to make matters light. "I'm pretty sure those DOFG are gone."

"What?" He looked puzzled at what I just said, a brow went up.

"What what?" I didn't see how he couldn't have understood what I said.

"What's 'DOFG'?"

Oh that. Now I see the problem. "Oh, that. Um, I just made up an acronym. It stands for 'Dangerously Obsessed FanGirls'" I sound weird for even thinking about making up something so ridiculous like that.

He broke into laughter, so I joined him. "Silly, huh?" I asked.

"Where did you come up with that?" He questioned, crossing his legs together.

"From those dangerously obsessed fangirls."

He hoisted himself up, lending me a hand to help me get to my feet too. We began to walk back down the aisle to where we came from, but walking this time. My legs ached from all that excessive running we just did.

I wanted this alone time to last, but we had to get back with everyone else. I just realized that I wanted to ask him so many things. Maybe now is not the time, but will there be a time like this ever again?

The two of us walked in silence, with a few feet us distance between us. He looked straight ahead, so did I. Neither of us talked. We walked down the path of silence.

-Miley-

* * *

So? How was it? XD? I really would like for whoever reads this to review, whether you liked it or not. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, whatever. If I don't many reviews, I get the impression that people aren't interested. If that's the case, then I don't know if I will continue or not... 

Thanks

-Sora788


End file.
